


Yet Another Robin's Past Tale

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick's parents I wrote about their deaths, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Characrer Death, Suspense, Think I got the tagging down, minor depictions of violence, team as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is being sent mysterious letters by someone... who could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Robin's Past Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Original FF.Net A/N:  
> Ok so I know you all probably think I fell off the face of the planet, but I'm back with a new show and story. I've been reading a lot of fanfiction about this show, so if I accidentally included something similar to your plot or something like that and you want me to make it not just PM me. Well here it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: Young Justice nor the Justice League belong to me never have if they did I wouldn't have to write this now would I?

_`**Abandoned Warehouse at the Pier 6 pm**` _

        "KF watch out!" Robin cried as he saw Kid Flash thrown into a wall.

        "Hello little birdie, I'm under orders not to kill you yet but your friends have no such protection."  
A woman with a cat mask says stepping into the light. She pulls out two trident shaped daggers and throws them at Aqualad who was pull M'gann's unconscious form away from the red hot flames.

        "Kaldur!" Robin runs forward and slams Aqualad out of the way. The daggers cool metal finds their marks ripping through Robin's costume. Blackness threatens to claim him as the ground rushes up to greet the bleeding bird.

        "Robin," A blond girl in a green costume shouts, "You'll pay for that Cheshire!" Artemis turns towards the cat mask.

        "Now, now girly you'd better watch out. The little birdie's not the only one keeping secrets now is he?" Artemis hesitates with her bow, and Cheshire takes advantages and throws a smoker* on Young Justice.

        "Is he okay?" Superboy walks towards the fallen hero, looking uncomfortable as usual. His shirt is torn from the goons' weapons, and his face has ash on it from the fire.

        "Rob come on wake up dude, man I am so going to be hosed!" Kid Flash says while running his fingers through his red locks looking panicked.

        "Don't worry KF Robin is strong he'll pull through." M'gann walks towards the group having recovered from being unconscious. Superboy puts a protective arm around her figure. M'gann calls the bioship; they all get on, while Superboy carried their youngest member on board.

* * *

 ` **Mount Justice 8 pm**`

        Kid Flash now in his Wally form paces back and forth in the main hall muttering to himself. Superboy was starting at the fuzzy, static on the TV with Megan curled up in his arms. Kaldur was reading a book in a quiet corner, while Artemis had pulled her knees in and was looking extremely guilty.

        "It's all my fault, I should have shot Cheshire when I could" She says with tears starting to form.

        "No Artemis if fault is to be places it should be on me. I am team leader; I should have not left my back unguarded." Kaldur answers lifting his head from the book. Wally stops pacing looking at the depressed faces of his friends. Batman walks in followed by Black Canary from the Medical Ward.

        "I-is he going to be ok?" Wally stammers trying not to break down in front of his friends. Black Canary smiles and walks forward.

        "Robin will be fine. One of the daggers pierced his right side but injured no internal organs, thankfully, and the other left a good long scratch on his right arm; it will probably leave a scar."

        "So he's not going to die?"

        "No he will not, but I have ordered him to take it easy for a week." Batman answers looking as secretive as ever. Suddenly the group hears footsteps behind them

        "Hey, you all aren't talking about the mission without me are you?"

        The team turns suddenly and sees Robin his chest was wrapped with bandages, he had no shirt on; his right arm was bandaged from the elbow to the base of the fingers.

        "Robin you're ok! Thank god we were all so worried!" Megan rushes over and hugs the raven with the sunglasses.

        "Ungh Megan…to hard…" Robin gasps out; Megan lets go looking scared.

        "Sorry, sorry, I forgot!" She says blushing deeply.

        "Don't…apologize…I…just…need to catch…my breath…" He says breathing kinda heavily.

        "Robin you need to rest, go lye down now." Batman gives the bat glare, and surprisingly to the team, Robin didn't flinch. Batman then turns to the rest of the team.

        "I am disappointed in your performance, Kid Flash you let the men find your weak spot to easily, Superboy you weren't paying enough attention, M'gann you got distracted allowing Cheshire to throw that grenade, Artemis you hesitated allowing Cheshire to get away, and Kaldur you left your back unguarded. All of your actions could have cost Robin his life, you have failed this mission. I hope you improve or else…" Batman leaves the scolding at that and leaves the cave. All of Young Justice bowed their heads looking miserable.

        "Geesh, sorry you guys had to see Daddy Bats." Robin says after a few minutes of silence.

        "Daddy?" "Bats?" The team gives the small boy a weird look.

        "Oh, that's what I call him when he gets to overprotective of me." Robin says looking bored, suddenly he pulls out a yo-yo and lies on the couch sending the yo-yo up and down.

        "Wanna try yo-yo-in?" He asks looking uninterested with the entire scolding. 'Where does this kid get off with acting like a child but treated like an adult!' Wally thinks to himself while settling himself on the floor watching Robin zing the yo-yo 'round.

        "Hey Robin, during the fight Cheshire mentioned something about secrets. Do you know what she was talking about?" Megan flies over with a plate of cookies. Robin jerks suddenly on the couch and the yo-yo drops from his hand. It lands with an awkward silence following pursuit. Robin jumps up and runs out of the room like every evil person on Earth was chasing him. The team looks at each other with shock clearly displayed.

        "Did I say something wrong?" Megan says looking confused.

        "No Megan, I think Robin just needs time to himself." Kaldur says while placing his arm on her soldier preventing her from following Robin.

        "That's not it; Cheshire said Robin had a secret." Wally says now playing with the discarded yo-yo.

        "Hello Megan!" Megan says slapping her palm to her forehead, "It's about his secret identity, why I didn't figure that out sooner who knows."

* * *

 ` **Meanwhile…**`

 

> _Mary Grayson was finishing up helping her husband John with his outfit she had made._
> 
> _Once she was done they turned around to look at the nine year old in the shadows._
> 
> _"Okay, Dick, come on out now."_
> 
> _"No, I look like a loser." The boy said still hiding in the shadows._
> 
> _"Your mother put a lot of work into the new costumes." His father said trying to get the boy out of the shadows. "Are you going to just stand there?"_
> 
> _The boy walked out of the shadows, just enough to be seen by his parents. He tugged on the collar of the outfit. It had green leggings and green boots. The top was red with a few yellow strips. On the left was a black R in a yellow circle._
> 
> _"Is there a reason this costume has to be so," he paused looking for the right word, "Colorful?"_
> 
> _His mother walked up to him and kneeled down to eye level. She let a smile come a crossed her face. "Because when I see you up there, Richard, you make me think of a little robin." She put her hand on the R on his costume._
> 
> _He looked at his mom and put an insulted face on. "Ugh, a robin, like the bird? You know kids my age get beat up for nick names like that."_
> 
> _His dad walked up next, "How about we call you our flying squirrel, better?"_
> 
> _Dick put a smirk on his face. "You know dad I'm not the only one that looks like a loser."_
> 
> _"Loser? I'll show you," John Grayson grabbed Mary and Dick pulling them into a bear hug. Making all three of them laugh._
> 
> _They were happy and smiling; at least, for one last time._
> 
> _Robin, as Dick Grayson, was standing on top of the trapeze platform. Looking down on the cheering audience; the ring master had already called his parents names and was now announcing his._
> 
> _"And now the youngest member of the amazing family," the spotlights fell on him as his parents came back around to catch him. Right as he was about to go there was a snap. Making everyone look up to see the weirs come on done._
> 
> _His mother gasped then looked at her son one last time fear in her eyes. "Dick!"_
> 
> _"No!"…_

* * *

         Robin runs he does not know where to, only to get out of that room with his friends. 'They can't know about me, I've never said anything to hint who I am have I?' He goes into his temporary room at the cave. That's when he notices the "date"; it is in two days the anniversary of their deaths. He sighs then senses someone behind him; he turns abruptly and see a note:

` **Two days left to fly, two days until you die.  
-An old friend or enemy** `

He grabs the note, his heart racing.

        "Rob are you ok? You kinda ran out… whoa dude are you ok?" Wally runs over as Robin collapses onto the floor shaking with his fists clenched.

        "Nu vreau să vorbesc."*

        "Huh, dude what did you say?" Wally backs up looking nervous.

        "Lasă-mă în pace."* Robin points to the door, and Wally leaves instantly.

* * *

 ` **Mt. Justice 12 pm Midnight**`

        "Ha ha little bird your wings are broken soon your mind will be." A man in the shadows walks around him as he struggles.

        "Who are you, what do you want with me!" He shouts while using a hidden mini-knife in his glove to cut through the restraints. Suddenly the lights flash on…

        "No we can't be here, this doesn't exist!" He was back in the circus that his parents had fallen to their death in. He looks around and sees his friend tied up. He runs over and frees them.

        "Why didn't you stop him Robs." Wally says as a fire begins to appear around them.

        "Robin how could you betray us." Kaldur walks forward shaking his head.

        "You're weak, to young; you don't belong on this team." Superboy appears a scowl on his face.

        "No this isn't happening; it's a dream, NO!" Robin turns and sees Batman standing before him.

        "You are nothing like me; you do not deserve to be my partner. You will die!" Robin cries out and runs runs until the voice comes back.

        "Pity the scared child, how do you not remember your old friend…Ha…Ha…Ha" More faces appear saying he is not worthy, weak, to young. Robin screams…

        "AHHH!" He wakes up in cold sweat, his heart pumping. Robin looks around and realizes it was a bad dream. "Just a dream go back to sleep." He lays down not realizing others had heard him scream.

* * *

 ` **The next morning, 8 am**`

        Superboy stirs his cereal not making a move to eat any of it. "Connor something is bothering you, I can tell, what is on your mind?" Megan flies over looking curious.

        "Heard someone scream last night." He answers.

        "Really I heard a noise too, but didn't know it was screaming." Megan begins to eat her pancakes. Wally speeds in, looking as peppy as ever, and raids the poor fridge for food to supply his high metabolism.

        "Hfve yolv meen Atalis?" he says with a mouthful of food. "Sorry, have you seen Artemis; did you heard that weird noise last night?" Wally asks.

        "I think she locked herself in her room after Robin ran out." Megan answers.

        "M'gann and I were just talking about that."

        "Oh Robin did you…"

        "No." Robin says looking irritated, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he had no sleep.

        "Dude you look awful!" Wally says as Robin places his head in his hands.

        "Wow no one noticed that Mr. Obvious!" Artemis walks in with her costume on, smirking.

        "Yeah well maybe some people know how to dress comfortable." Wally fires right back at her.

        "Yea Kid Mouth…"

        "Would you two stop flirting and get a room already!" Robin shouts at both of them. This of course stunned them to silence, and everyone went back to eating breakfast.

* * *

 ` **Gotham Academy 8:30am**`

        It was raining that day when Artemis left the cave to go to school. She ran into the front courtyard and slammed into a small figure. Her books went everywhere and the figure…

        "Oh you that freshman who took my picture aren't you?" She asks the small boy. He looks up through his soaping wet raven hair and laughs.

        "Yes, Richard "Dick" Grayson at your service." He grins and hands her books back.

        "Sorry 'bout nearly running you over_" The boy nods and pulls his sleeve lower, but not before Artemis noticed the bandages

        "Well bye!" The boy runs off to catch up to a girl with curly red hair.

        'What a strange boy, reminds me of Robin in some ways.' Artemis thought as she raced to get to homeroom as the late bell rang.

…

        'Ugh why does school take so long?' Artemis thought to herself as she walked towards the bus station. Of course she just had to walk through the worst part of Gotham to get there. She kept walking down the dismal street when she heard a lot of commotion.

        "Hey get your hands off of me, I told you my dad doesn't do ransom money!"  
'No way that can't be Dick Grayson, oh gods, he's in trouble.' Artemis rushes to help but when she gets there all she sees is a pile a guys with a little rich boy brushing invisible dirt off himself.

        "Uh, hi Artemis, I can take care of myself. Been kidnapped so many times my dad paid to have me trained in different martial arts." Dick was bleeding and his school uniform was torn.

        "You're hurt, let me…"

        "No I'm fine I can have Alfred clean me up. Bye!" Dick runs off and Artemis heads to the transfer pod to get to the cave. She gets changed along the way, when she gets there…

        "ROBIN?"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> *Smoke grenade
> 
> *I don't want to talk
> 
> *Leave me alone
> 
> Originally Published On: 03-25-12  
> Original Story On: [ Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7956754/1/Yet-another-Robin-s-Past-tale)
> 
> Original ED A/N:  
> Ha you must hate me for leaving a cliffy, but guess what I DON'T care I've worked my but off on this and it's six pages long on word woot go me. Anyway review and I might let Robin live.
> 
> Robin: Wait I thought I was your favorite character!
> 
> Me: Yes but I love tragic endings so review and save a life. MUAHAHA so sue me, or don't I don't have anything of value to you. -looks at Robin evily- except him he's valuable right Robi-poo?
> 
> -Robin runs away…-


End file.
